


Clothes Shopping.

by blackdragonhellfire



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Shopping, Short, a tidbit of angst, gon can't shop, killua gets flustered really really easily, takes place during the heavens arena arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonhellfire/pseuds/blackdragonhellfire
Summary: "Gon heard Killua’s voice through the door. 'Try not to take so much time next time, Baka!'Gon smiled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head.Then, all of a sudden, the fitting room door flew open. "Gon and Killua go clothes shopping. Mayhem ensues.





	Clothes Shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd because I have no friends. If you want to beta read this so I can repost it with honor and dignity, I would appreciate it!

“Ne, Killua! I’m bored!”

Killua snorted from behind the fitting room door, smiling fondly at Gon’s antics. The pale-haired boy had been traveling with Gon for a few months now, and he could honestly say that they were some of the best months of his life. He had been able to go shopping, eat what he wanted, hang out with Gon, and do basically whatever he pleased without having to face the scrutiny of his family.

It was liberating.

Killua pulled a shirt over his head, struggling to pull his arms through the sleeves. After pushing and pulling for a minute, he gave up. He pulled the shirt off of his neck, and then called for his best friend.

“Gon!”

“Yep?”

“Can you go and put this shirt back?”

“Sure thing! Anything for you, Killua!”

Killua blushed violently at Gon's comment. _How can he just say stuff like that?!_ At least Gon was on the other side of the door...

He then opened the fitting room door, and stuck the shirt out. Gon grabbed it from his hand, almost jumping up and down with pent-up energy.

“Can you also get this shirt in a size bigger? This shirt should be a size 12…”

“Hai! See you in a few!”

Gon ran away from the fitting rooms, leaving Killua to his thoughts in silence.

* * *

Gon ran through the store, trying to remember where exactly Killua had gotten his shirt from.

After running around and searching the store twice, Gon sat down on a bench and sighed. When he was on Whale Island, Aunt Mito had always made his clothes for him, so he had never needed to go clothes shopping. However, Killua really enjoyed shopping, and leaving with piles of clothes. Sometimes, he and Gon would spend the entire day running around the mall, going from store to store in search of clothes that were to Killua’s fancy. It made Killua happy, so it made Gon happy. Even when Killua tried to make Gon buy clothes, despite the fact that he didn’t need any more of them.

Gon smiled fondly, and, out of the corner of his eye, spotted a familiar shirt.

_Oh! There’s the shirt Killua wanted me to get!_

Gon walked up to the rack, and put the too-small shirt back. The green-clad boy selected another shirt off of the rack, and then started back towards the fitting room.

* * *

Gon knocked on the fitting room door.

“Killua! I have the shirt you -”

The fitting room door flung open, showing a rather annoyed-looking Killua. Gon held out the shirt, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry for taking so long! I got lost…”

Killua grabbed the shirt out of Gon’s hand, and slammed the door.

Gon heard Killua’s voice through the door. “Try not to take so much time next time, Baka!”

Gon smiled nervously, and rubbed the back of his head.

Then, all of a sudden, the fitting room door flew open.

“GON! THIS SHIRT IS THE EXACT SAME SIZE AS THE ONE I HAD YOU PUT BACK!”

Gon laughed nervously, and then decided that it was a good idea to run. Killua was always easier to wrestle after a good chase...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, that's all folks! Please kudos and review!


End file.
